


Mad

by SHAMONIQALAXY



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amateur Counseling, AquaPlantShipping, Awkward Sexual Situations, Erika x Misty, F/F, F/M, Kris x Silver, Leaf x Misty, M/M, Namelessshipping, Red x Green, Redemptionshipping - Freeform, Restraints, Social Anxiety, Threesome - F/F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension, poor communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAMONIQALAXY/pseuds/SHAMONIQALAXY
Summary: The battle with Mewtwo dealt more than just physical damage. Three solid years of solitude took its toll. Kris can't leave him alone, and Leaf does what she can. Green thinks Red came down that mountain.





	

Red came home for the first time in years and people were just relieved to see him alive. His mother smothered him for days and Professor Oak bombarded him with questions about Mt. Silver. What kind of pokemon did such a habitat foster? What happened to the dangerous pokemon that lurked within? What species--and oh, there were so many questions, until Red fell asleep on his feet and that was the end of that. For a few weeks, he remained in his room and if no one knew any better they'd swear he was still up on that mountain. The following Monday started like any other. His mother busied herself downstairs watching TV and eating popcorn. She hadn't cooked in ages, not since her son disappeared, and she'd looked forward to cooking up all his favorites but Red just never seemed hungry. She worried, yes, but determined he probably just needed to get re-acclimated to modern life. Besides, he grew into a fine, strong young man. A knock at the door interrupted her musings and she quickly muted the TV with the remote. "Coming," she singsonged, doing a little dance on her way to the door. A scrawny young woman with spiky blue hair tied into two ponytails and bright eyes stared up at her. "Oh, Kris. How are you? Please, come in!"

Kris smiled shyly before stepping into her idol's home. They met the first day Red returned. They'd flew straight to Pallet Town together on Red's Charizard and Kris even stayed at their home for a couple days before venturing out of town. Honestly, they weren't expecting her to drop by again so soon.

"Is-Is Red home, m-ma'am?" the young woman stammered, a blush spreading across her nose as she stared down at her shoes. The sound of heavy footsteps thudding against wood notified them both to the man descending the stairs. Red's mom patted Kris lightly on the shoulder before deciding to get out of their way and scurrying to the kitchen. Kris honestly hoped the woman hadn't gotten any strange ideas about them. Red reached the bottom step, adjusting his backpack over his shoulders and leveling a blank look at Kris. She bowed a little, stiffness never having left her shoulders, and they left together. She noticed he seemed quite tense himself. He towered over her, despite them being fairly close in age, but held his body close together. Tight, tensed. But not frightened or anything. Kris had a good eye for people and pokemon, but the signals he sent couldn't be measured by normal standards. She watched him a moment longer as they walked, before nearly tripping over a scuttling Rattata and decided it best to pay attention to the road ahead. A three hour walk would bring them to the nearest hub, Viridian City. A flock of Pidgey flew overhead. They stopped under a tree for a break, Kris neatly laying out a towel over the dirt to sit on. Red leaned against the tree, his backpack hanging from one hand. 

Kris held a bottle of tea to her lips and sipped. Cool to the touch, cool down her throat. She idly readjusted her hat when a particularly strong gust of wind picked up and threatened to blow it away. She looked over to Red, questions in her eyes but not quite making it to her lips.

They started walking again shortly after, with the sun continuing to climb high into the sky. They made it by noon, and Kris took a moment to really take in the view. Viridian City, like many cities in the Kanto region, enjoyed a beautifully minimalist blend of civilization and nature. The Pokemon Center stood in prominent view from the city gates, along with a decent sized pond to the left where some children were playing with sticks. She smiled a small smile and looked up at Red, who watched her from the corner of his eyes. She looked away with a blush and they pressed on to the Pokemon Center. She needed to switch out her Pokemon before they continued. Red released Pikachu from its cramped pokeball and the little mouse just stood at his feet, twitching its nose. Kris thought it strange every time she saw the two of them together. Few trainers let their pokemon out of the ball like that. She'd never seen such a calm and reserved Pikachu either. The Pikachu she'd received in a trade ages ago was a hyperactive little ball of fluff, so she just assumed they were all like that. She finished her transfer and met Red at the rest area, where he'd apparently claimed an entire sofa. "H--have you set up the p--pokegear?"

Red received his own pokegear from Professor Oak. A snappy new piece of tech that allowed trainers to call each other, checking their account information, and keep track of other information. He only had three numbers so far: Mom, Prof. Oak, Kris. The man tipped his cap down wordlessly, nodded. 

Kris plucked absent-minded at her red shirt, not sure what else to say. Red stood up from the couch, Pikachu expertly climbing his back to rest on his shoulder, and the three of them left like that. People stared at them wherever they went, sending Kris into mild panic attacks. She wasn't used to being stared at. Red didn't seem bothered, but he never spoke his mind, so... They passed by the local gym, to which Kris brightened. She reached out to tug at Red's shirt, and the man stiffened in place. His whole body went rigid, but she had not seen this, her gaze trained on the gym doors. "Y-your friend is--"

The fabric between her fingers yanked from her grasp and she turned around, her own body stiffening. Slightly hunched, biceps visibly flexed, fingers tightly curled around the straps of his backpack. Kris clamped her mouth shut so hard, her teeth clicked. So they kept walking. Viridian Forest held a certain allure to it that Ilex Forest just didn't have. A few tree stumps lined their path and Caterpies scoured the grassy hills. Unlike Ilex, Viridian Forest had no spiders ready to drop from trees at any moment. Not that Spinarak bothered her, on the contrary they were quite cute, just not what she wanted to pop up in her face when she was just innocently looking around. There were young ones hiding and climbing all about the forest, desperately trying to net their favorite bug Pokemon. Kris thought then that kids must be the same everywhere. Pikachu perked its pointed ears in sudden interest, bringing the duo to a stop. Red side-glanced his companion while it twitched its little nose and squeaked. Kris watched, wondering how in the world those two communicated, when Pikachu without warning launched itself off Red's shoulder and dashed into a thicket. "Ah," Kris reached for air, utterly confused as to why Red's Pokemon just ran away, and how he just didn't seem to care.

They waited a moment later, before a woman's voice could be heard--yelling. Kris panicked, scattering around trying to find her way to the other side of the thicket around large, age-old trees. By the time she'd brushed through some particularly pointy bushes, the yelling had morphed into delighted laughter. Kris stared at a tall brunette, joyfully tossing Pikachu into the air like they were long lost buddies. "I missed you so much!" beamed to mysterious lady, dressed in a bright red skirt, blue top and a broad boat hat. Kris visibly relaxed, until the woman's sharp gaze fell to her--then she jolted. "Hm? Who're you?"

"I-I-" Kris stammered, looking at every inch of forest for something to hide behind. Suddenly everything seemed so far away.

Thankfully, the woman proved easily distracted. "Red...?! Is that you?!" Pikachu squeaked and wriggled from her grasp, running back to its trainer and climbing his shoulder. Kris startled to find Red standing directly behind her, his face neutral as can be. The woman approached them with a warm smile, her arms outstretched as if to hug them, but stopping just short of a few inches. "When did you come down? I would have totally visited you!" She beamed down at Kris, who gulped audibly. "My name is Leaf. What's your name?"

Kris blinked, unable to face such a sunny personality this early in the day. "K-Kris."

Leaf paused for a beat, the smile never leaving her face. "Well, Kris. How do you two know each other?"

"Ah," she didn't know how to explain, honestly. She excelled at Pokemon battles. If it had to do with Pokemon, she could exude the sort of confidence reserved for Champions (which she was), but anything else...

At least, Leaf seemed to get the hint. The older woman patted the shorter one on the back. "No worries. We can chat all about it over a cup of tea one day." She withdrew her hand and stood akimbo, nearly staring down Red eye-to-eye. "I almost didn't recognize you, you big lug. What have you been doing all these years? Bench pressing Graveler?" Kris sputtered a laugh, because the imagery was just too much, before snipping it short. She didn't want to upset Red, not after he'd asked her to accompany him. Leaf's smile softened as she looked about the forest. "Are you two headed to Pewter City? I'm headed straight to Cerulean once I'm all done here. I don't suppose you want some company?" she said with a wink, giggling when it got the desired rise out of Kris.

The shorter woman tipped onto her toes, flushing from ear to ear. "I-It's no trouble to me!" The more the merrier, they always say! But it seemed Leaf was only joking. The taller woman played with Pikachu a bit longer, before they went their separate ways. Kris gathered they must be rather close. Red seemed more relaxed around that person than anyone else, even his mother. Kris stored that knowledge away for use later, whenever that may be. They got lucky and spotted a few wild Pikachu hopping around a clearing. Young little things clearly ignorant of the dangers of wandering trainers, because Red and Kris got quite close before they noticed and hurriedly scurried on home. Pikachu seemed disappointed, but they moved on. They reached a small resting station at the other side of the woods after quite a few hours of traveling. Luckily they'd both been through these woods before, otherwise it may have taken much longer, and they'd have to camp out with the bugs instead of indoors where they had cozy blankets and hot chocolate. 

Well. Kris and Pikachu enjoyed the blanket and hot chocolate, at least. Red sat at the edge of a chair, staring through Kris with his cup of hot chocolate hanging dangerously from calloused fingertips. He hadn't so much as sipped the beverage, but Kris didn't want to tell him what he could and couldn't do, so she let him be.

They visited Brock's gym in Pewter City the next day. The man seemed ecstatic to see them both, offering tea and cookies and rematches. Kris happily obliged, while Red watched, possibly in faint interest. They stopped by the local museum, but there wasn't much to see there. The day grew hot quite fast, so they took their lunch inside a small diner. A few people stared at them here and there--it wasn't often a former and current champion both settled down for brunch in their humble little establishment. Red devoured his sandwich like a starved animal while Kris pecked sheepishly at her spaghetti. Pikachu happily munched away at a slice of berry tart. They ordered some more tart to go, to share with their Pokemon once they hit the road. They spent the entire afternoon exploring Mt. Moon, uncovering rocks as though they expected to discover an entirely new species of at any moment. Well-Kris did. Red just stared blankly at the cave walls. Perhaps he saw things she didn't. Kris stubbed her toes on quite a few Geodudes by the time they emerged from the other end, and by that time the sky had darkened considerably. Charizard lit a nice fire, and they set up camp. There weren't many wild Pokemon around these parts, so the darkness wasn't too unsafe. Kris sat outside the tent, watching the stars stretch endless across the sky. They were so much brighter in Kanto than in Johto, she thought. Even brighter than her home in New Bark Town. She closed her eyes, listening to the soft crackle and pop of the campfire. She listened until another noise overtook the quiet. A faint rustling. Red must have settled into his sleeping bag. A soft beep shook her from her musings, and she pulled out her Pokegear. She got a text.

_Heard you met Leaf._

Kris stared at the screen for a while, before realizing it was from Green. She felt guilty knowing he knew they passed by the gym and didn't stop to say hi. She fretted over what to say--what excuse she could give. In the end she took the easy way out. **_She is very nice._**

_Yeah. You don't know her like I do._

She chuckled quietly. Green always had something to say about everybody, it seemed. She began to type out a response when her screen flashed again.

_How's Red?_

Pause. Kris chewed her lip, hurriedly wiping out her drafted message and tapping away at the screen. _**Red is sleeping**. _ There was no reply for some time, and Kris almost got ready to pack away her stuff and get to sleep herself, when her screen lit up once again. 

_Is he mad?_

She thought back to the odd reaction back in Viridian City, when she'd tried to pull Red towards the gym. The way he shrunk in on himself. Mad? No, not that. More like...afraid? It looked just as absurd in writing as it sounded in her head, and she rewrote her reply three times before once again taking the easy way out. **_No, he's fine._**

_That's good. Don't stay up too late._

Kris sighed, powering off her Pokegear to conserve battery power and slipping into the tent. It was darker in the tent than it was outside with the dying embers of the camp fire, so she didn't see the sitting silhouette against the tent walls until it ground out, "...Who was that."

The bluenette startled with a squeak of a scream, before remembering she wasn't alone. She slipped her legs into her sleeping bag, eyeing Red's figure wearily. She couldn't make out his face at all. "Wh-what was what?" she stuttered. The magnitude of the fact that Red had _spoken words_ to her for the first time did not elude her. His voice sounded low, soft, and cracked. A voice not often used. Red sat stiff as a board, but she thought she saw a hand motion, or a twitch. 

He repeated. "Who was that."

She couldn't pinpoint the reason, but her gut told her to lie. "L-Leaf," she supplied the first name that came to mind. The first name that wasn't Green. She slowly laid down against the floor, feeling a sudden urge to explain herself. "W-we exchanged n-numbers earlier...." As the minutes stretched on her heart began thumping in her chest, an unnatural air settling within the tent. A sudden flurry of movement caught her eye and she nearly screeched at the sudden invasion of her sleeping bag. Pikachu dove right into her chest, curling up against her and shivering. Kris hesitantly wrapped her arm around the small creature, trying her best to calm it. Maybe it's cold, she reasoned, trying not to look at the figure still sitting up against the tent wall. She squeezed her eyes shut, focused on evening her breathing.

They had a restless sleep and an early morning. Pikachu woke up, stretched, then promptly reclaimed its perch atop Red's shoulder. They packed up camp quickly, eager to move onto the next city. They had to traverse a few rocky ledges to get there, Kris wondering all the while why in the world no one thought to build a road connecting Pewter to Cerulean. Kanto could be a little _too_ close to nature sometimes. They stopped by the Pokemon Center first, then the local Pokemart to stock up on supplies. Not that they needed much of anything. Kris wanted to see the bike shop and Red seemed a little interested in the new shaved ice store that opened up nearby. Well, new to him. Residents of Cerulean and travelers had been enjoying the frosty treats for over a year now. For a while, Kris wondered if the dark cloud hovering over her companion had finally lifted. That is, until they hit Nugget Bridge. Kris bounded over to it, waving to a couple trainers she'd met earlier that year. When she spun to wave Red over, she froze in place.

He looked lost.

Red stood a few feet back, stare vacant and shadowed by the bill of his cap. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder to the ground, rubbing against his leg with a high pitched squeak. Kris approached slowly, not quite sure what to do. "R-Red?" she spoke quietly, as though afraid she'd spook the man. He didn't respond. He didn't even see her standing there in front of him. She wanted to reach out and shake him, but her instincts screamed no. She-

"Dang, how did you two beat me here?!" Kris jumped at the loud voice materializing right at her side. Leaf attacked her from right field, hugging her tight as though they were long lost sisters. Leaf pulled Kris away at arms' length, giving the shorter woman a quick once over. "You've gotten skinnier, haven't you? You need to eat, girl." Kris barely had time to think up a reply before Leaf turned to Red, leaving the poor bluenette to stand there with her mouth opening and closing like a Magikarp. "Red! What're ya spacing out for?" The brunette moved to pat him on the shoulder, to which Kris shouted, startling the woman. Leaf turned to give her a wide-eyed stare, and then Kris started to panic. Her face flushed in embarrassment at her own floundering, until she finally managed to whip out her pokedex, flipping to a random page and holding it up to Leaf's face. Leaf stared blankly down at her, before breaking into a warm smile. "Oh, sweetie, you won't find any Ditto out here. You gotta bike down to Fuchsia. That's where those little fuckers--"

"Language!"

Leaf squeaked, face flushing as another woman joined their little group. Kris breathed in relief, grateful for another distraction. "Ohhh, M-M-Misty! What a mighty coincidence seeing you here? Hahaha," Leaf laughed nervously, now fidgeting with her wrist bands. 

Misty pulled the towel from around her shoulders and whipped Leaf with it. "Coincidence my butt. You're right in front of my gym, you know." The redhead peered down at Kris with a sweet smile. "Hey, Kris. Came back for another match?"

"Uh," Kris stared down at her shoes because otherwise she'd be staring at Misty's swimsuit. She'd never understand how the woman managed to unabashedly walk around town in nothing but a bikini and flip flops. Though honestly, she wouldn't mind a match, and Red looked like he needed some time so...she nodded meekly. Misty clapped her hands in excitement and started dragging Kris toward the gym, a very jittery Leaf following behind them. 

"H-Hey," the brunette among them stammered as they entered the air-conditioned space. The walls glowed faint blue from the lighting in the pool which took up nearly the entire building. Leaf stomped her foot in mock petulance, folding her arms and pouting. "You never battle with me!"

Misty leveled her a flat look. "We battle all the time. And you always win. Give me a rest."

Kris swore she felt killing intent throughout the whole match coming from somewhere behind her, but managed to not lose her nerve and handily defeated Misty for the second time. The redhead didn't look too happy about it, but seemed okay in the end. "I still have a lot to learn," she admitted, patting Kris on the head with a wink. Leaf landed a heavy hand on Kris's shoulder, but she was too afraid to turn around. The three of them chatted a bit longer before a couple trainers pulled Misty away--back to her actual gym leader duties. Leaf kept mumbling things under her breath, so Kris figured she'd best skedaddle if she didn't want another (much less friendly) battle on her hands. She hastened her exit from the gym, a little relieved to see Red not too far off. He was still staring at Nugget Bridge, but the light seemed to have returned to his eyes. He even turned to look at her when she called him, and Pikachu was back at its perch. 

"S-sorry!" Kris huffed, dusting off her tight shorts, though they weren't dirty at all. More wet, actually. "M-Misty wanted to battle, so..."

Red nodded curtly in understanding, and she felt her shoulders droop in relief. She really would like to see the beautiful cape near Bill's house one more time before they moved on to the next place, and she wanted to try riding her bike along Nugget Bridge. They were just about to leave when Leaf shouted them back, jogging up to them and waving frantically. They blinked back at her, somewhat surprised. Leaf whipped out her Pokegear and tapped a few buttons. "Red, mom got you your own gear, right? Gimme your number," she grinned, holding out her infrared. Red silently held up his and their devices beeped. Leaf pointed her device at Kris expectantly. "You too. We gotta meet up later, ok?"

Kris smiled shyly and nodded, holding up her device when her whole body went still. The hair on the back of her neck raised and her breath caught in her throat. 

Leaf tilted her head. "What's up?"

"D-d-d," Kris started fumbling around with her Pokegear, suddenly unable to function. "D-did you f-forget my n-number? W-we e-e-exchanged numbers in V-Viridian F-For...."

Leaf smiled softly, taking the poor woman's device in hand and swapping numbers for her. She handed her the device back and pocketed her own. "Yeah, but I kind of dropped my Pokegear on the flight here. I guess it got deleted," she laughed, bopping her own head with her fist and sticking out her tongue. Kris swallowed thick, unable to look Leaf in the eye. Leaf glanced up at her brother, assessing him more closely. He stared back impassively, bored even. He seemed fine. Leaf waved them off before heading back into the gym, and the two made their way across the bridge. Kris forgot all about riding her bike, and Cerulean Cape didn't sparkle like it did the first time she'd seen it. She set out a towel on the sand ground and sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. Pikachu played in the shallow waters while Red sat quietly beside her. Their arms brushed a couple times, until she scooted a little to give him more space. The sun began its leisurely trek downhill, and she mentally noted they should head back soon. Her Pokegear vibrated in her bag, sending a jolt of electricity down her spine. She kept her eyes trained on Pikachu and simply held the bag to the back of her thighs, under her knees. She could feel the eyes on her though, waiting. Her gear vibrated again, loudly against the contents of her bag.

 _Pick it up_ , his entire being seemed to say. 

Then her gear started ringing--oh ARCEUS.

Kris stiffly pulled her bag onto her lap and rifled through it, eyes closed as she held the screen to her face. A couple more rings and she opened them. She nearly passed out in relief. Kris hurriedly picked up the call and put it on speaker. 

_"Howdy, stranger!"_

"Gina!" Kris breathed as though she'd been holding her breath for thirty minutes. Kris glanced up at Red with a crooked smile, "F-friend from Johto." Red hummed, then looked away just in time to see Pikachu get tackled by a Goldeen.

**Author's Note:**

> The surface has been scratched. With the upcoming reveal of older Red and Green/Blue in Pokemon Sun and Moon, my NamelessShipping passion has been rekindled. Reignited. It is now bigger. Faster. Stronger. So in celebration, a dark fic. Apologies for the slow start, but I do like to take things slow. :P


End file.
